Bleu artificiel
by Darsk
Summary: Voir Yuzuki lui sourire ainsi lui tord le cœur d'une manière qu'il ne saurait décrire. [POV Minoru] [Spoilers tome 2]


**Titre :** Bleu artificiel  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** ChobitS  
**Personnages :** Minoru+Yuzuki  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Clamp. Mais si jamais vous trouvez un persocom de poche avec des couettes et des clochettes, faut me le rapporter, c'est le mien. Vrai de vrai.

**Spoilers** : Tome 2. La scène relatée ici peut être considérée comme se déroulant environ un an avant le début de la série. Mais en principe, c'est parfaitement compréhensible sans rien connaître de ce manga (c'est sans doute même plus intéressant comme ça).

_ (écrit pour la communauté 31jours, sur le thème "volonté") _

* * *

**Bleu artificiel**

Trois coups frappés à la porte lui font relever les yeux de son écran. Il reconnaîtrait toujours cette manière de frapper. Sa sœur donnait un coup d'amorce, attendait un peu, puis ajoutait deux coups rapprochés. Le tout très doucement, pour ne pas risquer de le déconcentrer s'il était trop occupé, pour ne surtout pas s'imposer. Il sourit presque malgré lui.

"Tu peux entrer."

La porte est tirée sans bruit, et elle entre donc, lui adressant immédiatement un chaleureux sourire. Elle porte un plateau. Il sent l'odeur du thé, et sait déjà que le breuvage a infusé précisément le temps nécessaire pour lui donner la force qu'il apprécie, et qu'il est précisément à la température à laquelle il aime le boire. Il se doute aussi que la coupelle qu'il voit contient sans doute des biscuits précisément confectionnés selon l'une de ses recettes préférés. Parce que sa sœur savait parfaitement ce qu'il aimait.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, maître Minoru. Voilà trois heures que vous travaillez sans vous arrêter. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez apprécier une petite pause."

Son ton est à la fois doux et compréhensif, exempt de la moindre nuance de réprimande. Et elle lui adresse encore un sourire chaleureux, un sourire incroyablement chaleureux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regarde. Parce que sa sœur souriait ainsi. Et voir Yuzuki lui sourire ainsi lui tord le cœur d'une manière qu'il ne saurait décrire, l'écartelant entre la joie que sa seule présence lui procure et la peine qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir en même temps. Sans doute qu'il a laissé par inadvertance son visage refléter ses sentiments, car Yuzuki affiche à présent une expression inquiète tandis qu'elle s'approche du bureau.

"Maître Minoru, vous sentez-vous bien? Vous avez l'air souffrant."

Elle pose le plateau sur un coin du meuble et vient se placer près de lui, puis vient délicatement poser sa main droite sur le front de Minoru. Parce que c'est ainsi que sa grande sœur vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il ferme les yeux, s'accordant le droit de profiter, juste quelques instants, de cette sensation. Mais en même temps, il se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

Il s'était cru fort. Ironiquement, il s'était même loué de sa propre force de volonté, quand après la mort de sa sœur il avait étudié sans relâche pour passer du statut de simple geek un peu doué à celui d'expert en customisation de persocom, dans le seul but de la ramener à lui, et qu'il avait finalement réussi à créer ce qu'il désirait. Mais maintenant, il ne peut que se mépriser pour sa faiblesse et son manque flagrant de volonté. Après avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas la remplacer, il aurait dû renoncer. Il aurait dû au moins cesser ces mises à jour destinées à renforcer une ressemblance qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir aboutir à une identité.

Yuzuki est un ordi. Elle n'éprouve pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments. Si elle se comporte ainsi envers lui, c'est parce que sa sœur se comportait ainsi. Et que lui l'a programmée pour lui ressembler. Il lui a donné sa mémoire, sa personnalité, ses compétences, ses manières. Elle est ainsi parce qu'il l'a voulue ainsi. Pas parce qu'elle le veut elle-même. Il le sait. Qui mieux que lui peut le savoir? Il l'a créée. Il l'a dotée de tous ces programmes pour qu'elle puisse remplacer sa sœur.

Mais même en le sachant, il veut continuer à s'illusionner. Il est vraiment pathétique. Dans un sursaut de fierté, il rouvre les yeux et sourit au visage soucieux incliné vers lui. Et même en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle est, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de se remplir de chaleur lorsqu'elle lui rend son sourire.

"Je vais bien, Yuzuki. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis peut-être juste un peu fatigué. Merci pour le thé, ça va m'aider."

Ses paroles semblent la rassurer, mais pas suffisamment pour la détromper complètement.

"J'en suis heureuse, maître Minoru. Mais vous devriez faire attention et ne pas vous épuiser tant. Vous risquez de tomber malade. Et puis ce n'est pas bon pour vous de rester enfermé si longtemps."

Il secoue doucement la tête. Il sait qu'elle n'attend pas de réponse. Sa sœur savait qu'il ne répondait jamais quand il se trouvait en tort. Il la regarde lui verser une tasse de thé, ajustant précisément la quantité au niveau qu'il préfère, puis la prend avec un remerciement lorsqu'elle la lui tend. Et soudain, l'odeur de ce thé qu'il aime tant, l'odeur de ce même thé que sa sœur lui préparait, lui donne envie de pleurer. Et une part de lui lui susurre qu'il devrait pleurer, qu'il a le droit, qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Mais il résiste, et continue bravement à sourire. Parce que quand il avait l'air trop triste, sa sœur le prenait doucement contre elle en l'enveloppant de ses bras. Et il ne peut pas laisser Yuzuki le réconforter ainsi maintenant. Son cœur se fissurerait.

Mais il est décidément trop faible, il manque de volonté. Parce que même s'il résiste, il est incapable de renoncer au réconfort qu'elle lui apporte.

"Je crois que tu as raison, je ne devrais pas rester enfermé toute la journée. Et si nous allions nous promener au parc quand j'aurai fini de goûter?"

Evidemment, Yuzuki accepte. Avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle semble toujours si heureuse quand il lui propose de l'accompagner. Parce que sa sœur adorait quand ils allaient se balader ensemble.

Après avoir demandé la permission de se retirer, Yuzuki se dirige vers la porte du bureau. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, avec comme une pointe de regret en la voyant partir. Il sait pourtant qu'elle est seulement allée préparer son manteau et son écharpe pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid en sortant. Parce que sa sœur veillait toujours à ce qu'il soit bien couvert. Il sait pourtant que ce n'est qu'un ordi.

Ces jours-ci, il lui faut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour se persuader que ce n'est pas pareil. Alors en la regardant partir, il se focalise sur les lourdes nattes qui dansent dans son dos, des nattes bleues comme celles de sa sœur étaient brunes, des nattes bleues comme aucun humain ne peut en avoir.


End file.
